


Dead Stars

by laLiLilolu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Summer Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laLiLilolu/pseuds/laLiLilolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is prohibited, but something forbidden is always a good thing to be tried, as long as you know your limitations but for them, the only limit they have is their own feelings.</p>
<p>A fleeting light, A light that's there and A light that's timed.</p>
<p>And the feelings they all have--- Dead Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Stars

Loving someone has no assurance that it will stay the same as always.

Some stars are attractive to the eye but with their distance, some stars are nonexistent, and some are dead.


End file.
